


A Sound For Heartbreak

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [2]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Gen, and the associated feelings, the realization of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of Katia’s head hitting that pipe was something she would later liken to what a breaking heart would sound like, if it had a sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sound For Heartbreak

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees; Agent 47  
Ship: John/Katia  
Summary: The sound of Katia’s head hitting that pipe was something she would later liken to what a breaking heart would sound like, if it had a sound.

~~~

“Draw them toward you,” 47 said, taking a look at the armed troops combing the hangar.

Katia looked at him. “They’re going to shoot me.”

“They’re not going to shoot you,” he said, looking at her. She looked away for a moment. “Do you want to see your father again? Trust me.” She looked at him, even after he stopped looking at her, and then darted out into the open, against her better judgment, all her life’s work, her base instinct to stay alive. She heard 47 take out a soldier with a propeller blade; he surely didn’t see it coming. Then, she rounded a sort of corner around a pipe and stopped cold.

“Hello, Katia,” John Smith said coldly. His hand shot to her face. The gesture would’ve looked like tenderness at a glance, but something in Katia froze over. He shoved her head into the pipe and let her drop to the floor. She looked up, dazed and trying to clear her head. “I’m only gonna ask you once: Where’s your father?” Katia couldn’t answer, and if she could she didn’t dare.

Anger started bubbling inside her. John and 47 were bantering about something or other, and fighting, she didn’t really care. The rage helped her clear her head, and she slowly, silently pulled herself to her feet and started following them in the shadows, snatching up a gun someone had dropped. Finally John had 47 dropped against a crate, staring up at him, and pulled a gun from the body of a fallen comrade, pointing it at 47’s head.

“I’m better, say it,” John said. 47’s eyes went to the two men moving in as backup, right in front of the window separating them from the jet engine he’d started running several minutes prior. “Say it!” John shouted.

“You’re not!” Katia said, letting her anger and hurt bleed into the words. She glared at John as he looked at her, and she fired. The bullet punched a hole in the glass, creating a spiderweb of cracks.

“You missed,” he spat.

“No she didn’t,” 47 replied, and the glass shattered. 47 reached over and grabbed a bar, and Katia ducked clear of the whirlwind. The force of the engine sucked the two men into it, shredding their bodies at once and triggering the engine to destabilize and fall apart in a fiery explosion causing a shockwave that must’ve knocked John unconscious onto the floor as the sirens started blaring.

By then, Katia and 47 were gone.


End file.
